the_demonic_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Olympians
After the great war with the Titans, the 6 children of Cronus & Rhea began to take their place as rulers of Greece & formed the Olympians or Dodekatheon to rule on top of Mt. Olympus. The Olympians consists of 12 Greek gods: Major Olympians * Zeus: The ruler and father of Olympus and King of the Gods; Mighty God of the sky/skies, storms, thunder & lighting, Law & Order, justice, honor, rain, the heavens, Earth, the universe, fate, weather, magic (White Arts / Mysticism), air, winds, Destiny, thunderstorms, clouds, hospitality, celestial bodies, governance, moral conduct, Mercy, kingship, Human Race and Human Fate; Lord of the cosmos & Greek Mythological Universe; Supreme God; Patron of kings and humans. * Hera: the Queen of the Greek Gods; Dignified Goddess of Marriage, married women, air, family, childbirth, sky, the heavens, familial love, home, royalty, fertility, power, faith, womanhood, birth, kingdoms/empires, home life, relationships, birthright, motherhood, women and children; Patron of women and the wife of Zeus, King of the Olympians. * Hephaestus: the Kind & Peace-loving God of craftsmen, smiths, fire, blacksmiths, the forges, technology, artisans, sculptors, Arts & Crafts, metals, metallurgy, metalworks, stone masonry, forgery, craftsmanship, Carpenters, volcanism/volcanoes, smithing, Metalworking, Sculpture, metalworkers, crafts, craftsmen, invention, masonry, Weavers and building constructions; Smith God of Olympus; Patron of blacksmiths, goldsmiths, great strength, loyalty and carpenters. * Aphrodite: the Goddess of Love & Beauty, seduction, pleasure, desire, sexuality, happiness, allure, procreation, lust, attraction, romance emotion, passion, fertility, affection and charm. * Ares: the God of war/battle (destructive, frenzy side of it), violence (including domestic violence), battlelust, murder, cowardice, cannibals, ferocity, savage/chaotic warfare, bloodlust, rage, corruption/evil/sin, deception, slaughter, conflict, strife, anger, lies, endurance, fear, pain, terror, bloodshed, bullies, manipulations, panic, toxic masculinity & the human race’s worst/dark/darker-traits; Patron of warriors. * Athena: the Virgin Goddess of Wisdom, warfare/battle/war (beneficial side of it), strategy, crafts, civilization, skill, law & justice (including Equal Justice Under the Law), battle strategy, arts & crafts, tactical warfare, reason, weaving, handicrafts, strategic warfare, battle tactics, military strategy, art (including useful arts), heroic endeavor, mathematics, domestic arts, defensive war, industry, inspiration, strength, courage, intelligence, defense (including city defense), commerce, knowledge, diplomacy, intelligent activities, literature, equality, liberty, democracy, cities, civility, purity, invention, philosophy, strength, & a thousand works; Patron of scholars and heroes; Paragon of Incorruptible Virtue. * Poseidon: the Powerful God of the Sea, rivers, earthquakes, water (fresh & salty), storms, tempest, winds, hurricanes, rain, floods, destruction, gales, drought, oceans, shores, islands, clear skies, horses (including Equastrian Creatures), water bodies, marine weather, natural disasters, aquatic creatures, sea/marine life, Earth, soil and Mediterranean Regions; King of Atlantis and the oceans; Lord of the Sea Deities; Patron of Seafaring and Sailors. * The Twins: ** Artemis: the Virgin Goddess of the wild, hunting / the hunt / hunters, nature, archery, wild beasts, the Moon, chastity, young women, sudden death, wildlife, fertility, maidenhood /maiden girls, virginity, childbirth, mountains, hills, forests, delivery, children, moonlight, animals, plaque, fertility, the wilderness, wild animals and Natural Environment; Protection of maidens; Patron of virgin girls. ** Apollo: the God of the Sun/Light, truth (Absolute Truth), music (he directed the choir of the Muses), poetry, logic, young men, order, reason, prophecy, healing, plagues, oracles, knowledge, medicine, science, ‘inspiration in all things’, art (including useful arts), thought, archery (but not for war or hunting), cattle, herdsmen, purity/purification, civilization, mathematics, learning, philosophy, and intelligence; Protector of herds and flocks; Patron of oracles. * Hermes: the Herald/Messenger of the gods; Clever God of travels, boundaries, shepherds, roads, hospitality, diplomacy, trade, merchants, invention, theft/thieves/thievery, orators, wits/cunning, language, writing, measurements, astrology, astronomy, sleep, dreams, magic, fertility, athletics/athletes, speed, trickery, international trade, commerce, athletes, exploring, mail deliverers, literature, art (including useful arts), transitions, wrestling, travelers, sports, business, gymnastics, cunning wiles, communications, persuasions, messengers, transition, guides, border crossings, transition, literature, eloquence, games, and poetry; Patron of Merchants; Guide of the Underworld. * Demeter: the Goddess of nature, agriculture, grain, the fields, the seasons, fertile soil, the harvest, fertility, sacred law, fruitfulness, crops, the Earth, flowers, fruits, bread, nourishment, plants, growth, farming and the Cycle of Life & Death; Mother of Persephone; Patron of farmers. * Dionysus: the God of parties, drunkenness, grapes, frenzy, disorder/chaos, theater, mysteries, grape-harvest, ecstasy, madness, merrymaking, vegetation, disorderly conduct, intoxication, revelry/entertainment, partying, festivities, drama / dramatic arts, fertility, wine, rituals, religious ecstasy, ritual madness, sexuality, viticulture, the grape vine, fruitfulness, compulsion, resurrection, fertility, merriment, festivals, wine-making and the arts; Patron of the arts. Minor Olympians Others are included to the Olympians: * Hades: the Lord of the Dead and the Underworld; Feared God of the Underworld, the dead, grief, necromancy, afterlife, curses, subterranean regions, death, burials, mysteries, wealth/riches, mortality, darkness, dreams, metal, the earth, hidden treasures within the earth & the dark arts. * Hestia: the Peaceful Goddess of family harmony, fire, truth, home, the right ordering of domesticity/state, virgins, food, the hearth, architecture, cooking, family, domesticity and protection; Guardian of Hope. * Amphitrite: Poseidon's wife & queen; Goddess of the Seas. * Hebe: Goddess of eternal Youth. * Heracles/Hercules: God of Courage/Bravery & Strength; Patron of Heroes. * Persephone: the Queen of the Underworld and the Goddess of Spring, innocence, springtime, flowers, fertility, renewal, vegetation, growth and young life; Hades' wife & queen. * Pan: God of nature, the wild, shepherds, flocks, goats, of mountain wilds, forests fields, animals, rustic music, fertility, groves, the wild, woodlands and is often associated with sexuality. * Triton: messenger of the seas * Nemesis: Goddess of Retribution and Balance * Nike: Goddess of Victory and Divine Charioteer * Tyche: Goddess of Luck and Fortune * Eros - God of love and attraction * Enyo - Lady of slaughter, Goddess of war and devastation * Gelos - Lord of comedy, God of laughter, happiness, humor * Asclepius - God of medicine, physicians, healing, rejuvenation * Evil Children of Ares: ** Phobos: God of Fear. ** Deimos: god of terror. * Eris - Lady of strife, Goddess of chaos and discord * Harmonia: goddess of harmony and concord * Circe: Goddess of Magic. The Titans who sided with Zeus & his siblings became gods as well: * Helios: Titan/God of the Sun * Hecate: Titaness/Goddess of Magic, Witchcraft, Sorcery, the Mist, and Crossroads * Selene: Titaness/Goddess of the Moon * Eos: Titaness/Goddess of Dawn * Prometheus: Titan of Forethought * Epimetheus: Titan of After-thought * Hypnos: God of Sleep * Iris: Goddess of Rainbows and Messenger of Olympus * The Winds: ** Boreas (Roman: Aquilon) - Lord of Winter and God of the North wind ** Eurus (Roman: Vulturnus) - Lord of Autumn and God of the East wind ** Notus (Roman: Auster) - Lord of Summer and God of the South wind ** Zephyrus (Roman: Favonius) - Lord of Spring and God of the West wind * Themis: Titaness goddess of justice, divine law and order; mother of the Horae/Hours & The Fate Sisters. * Mnemosyne: Titaness goddess of memory and remembrance; mother of the 9 Olympian Muses. * Chiron: the wise Centaur. * Janus: Roman god of choices, doorways, beginnings, and endings. Humans who became gods: * Psyche: Goddess of the soul and fidelity; Wife of Eros * Ariadne: Goddess of the Labyrinth, Vegetation, Mazes, Paths, Fertility, Wine, Labyrinths, Snakes, and Passion * Triptolemus: God of Farming * Britomartis: goddess of hunting and fishing nets External links *Olympians from Hercules-Xena Wikia *Olympian Gods from Disney Wikia *Greek Gods / Roman Gods & Olympians from Camp Half-Blood Fanon Wikia *Greek Deity Physiology/Roman Deity Physiology from Power Listing Wikia *Greek Gods/Roman Gods & Olympians from Riordan Wikia *Gods of Olympus from DC Comics Extended Universe Wikia *Olympians from DC Extended Universe Wikia *Gods of Olympus from DC Wikia *Olympians from Marvel Wikia *Gods of Greece & Rome from Guide to the Mythological Universe *Gods from Greek Myth Wikia *12 Olympians and Other Gods from Olympus Guardian Wikia *Greek Gods from God of War Wikia *Greek Mythology & Twelve Olympians from Mythology Wikia *Olympians from Olympians Books Wikia *Gods from Mythic Warriors Wikia *Gods from Immortalspedia Wikia *Deities from Clash of the Titans Wikia *Olympians from Wulfgard Wikia *Olympian Gods from Disney 1 Wikia *Greece from Dawn of Gods Wikia *The Olympian Gods from The Fairly Odd Parents Wikia *Olympian Gods from Disney's Hercules Wikia *Greeks from Age of Empires Wikia *Greek Gods & Roman gods from Smite Wikia *List of Greek Mythological Figures & Olympians from Greek Mythology Wikia *Greek Gods & Roman gods‎ from Official Smite Wiki *Greek Deity Physiology from Heroes Universe Wikia *Olympians from Unnatural World Wikia *Olympians from Wikipedia *Olympians (Marvel Comics) from Wikipedia *Olympians (DC Comics) from Wikipedia *Camp Half-Blood Chronicles from Wikipedia *Greek Deity Physiology from Xarxu Multiverse Wikia Category:Greek Category:Deity Category:Mythology Category:Pantheon Category:Divine